The present invention relates to biological signal measuring equipment and is suitable for a technical field that acquires a wave motion generated and transmitted in vivo as an electric signal or the like.
It is apparent that a decline in quality or amount (time) of a sleep increases a risk of various lifestyle diseases such as circulatory system diseases such as a myocardial infarction or a cerebral infarction, and endocrine diseases such as diabetes. Furthermore, an extension of REM (Rapid Eye Movement) sleep or a drop of density is strongly suspected as a cause of depression. In this manner, sleep relates to many diseases or social problems faced by modern man, and evaluating the quality of sleep is set to be further important in the future.
As a method of evaluating sleep, a sleep polygraph examination is known. However, in the sleep polygraph examination, a restriction period of a subject in an examination facility such as a hospital is long, and there are many attachments to a subject, and thus, there is a problem in that an excessive burden is imposed on a subject.
Meanwhile, a device is suggested which measures a sleep cycle from a heart beat or a parameter required for the evaluation of the quality of the sleep without taking brainwaves (for example, PTL 1). In the device, compared to the sleep polygraph examination, the burden on the subject is reduced, but the parameter required for the evaluation of the quality of the sleep is an indirect assumption consistently.
On the other hand, as the measurement of the brainwaves that are the direct parameter evaluating the quality of sleep, a headphone type (for example, PTL 2), a cap type (for example, PTL 3), and a headset type (for example, PTL 4) brainwave measuring device are suggested.